


fireproof

by liams



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Haylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liams/pseuds/liams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU in which harry and taylor are still sort of friends and they write a song together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireproof

It was beautiful. The view from Taylor's Rhode Island home was just as magical as she explained it over the text message. She sent pictures, but now that Harry was looking at it, they didn't do it justice. The lights hit the water perfectly and the reflection rippled as the waves crashed against the shore. It was peaceful, the perfect place to write and Harry's written on plenty of private beaches. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about this place was different. Maybe it was her.

She looked different today. Most of the time Harry saw her (which wasn't often), she was dressed head to toe in designer, well, _everything_. Granted, the only place he saw her was when they attended the same event, but sometimes he would see candids of her walking around New York City and even then she looked like a million bucks. There was something calming about her sitting next to him in a pair of blue jean shorts and a white button-up. Taylor's hair was in its natural, frizzy state and she wore no makeup, at least none that Harry could notice. She looked beautiful.

Harry had no plans of coming up to Rhode Island to spend an evening with Taylor. Really, he didn't. But they were texting (and have been texting on and off for a few months) and Harry brought up a song that he was wanting to write. Taylor fell in love with the concept once he told her what it was about. One thing led to another and next thing Harry knew, he was asking her to help him write it. She obliged happily (he can only assume she was happy given by her choice of emojis) and invited him up, which was convenient since he'd been in New York. He was delighted that Taylor agreed because she's been known to write beautifully, with the kind of lyrics that leave people with their hands flattened on their chest and eyes wide. He needed that. Or at least, something like it.

He'd also be lying if he said that he wasn't just a bit excited on his way over. It was secretive - black cars and taking the back roads just like he used to do when he wanted to see her. Harry usually hates the fact that he has to sneak around to go do normal things, like get a cup of coffee. But there was something electric about sneaking around just to see her. Something that made Harry feel 18 again. 

Of course, this wasn't like old times, no. This was two artists coming together to write a song. Professional. Nothing more. 

===

Taylor was making Harry look like a fool with the words she wrote in place of his, although she never changed anything without asking for his permission. She would bite down on her nail while she studied the lyrics and glanced up at Harry when an idea for a line hit her. Her eyes would light up and she would sing it over a few times before writing it down. "That fits, though, right? You like it?" she'd ask, and Harry would say yes every time.

It was a nice vibe that the two had. They jelled and everything just _worked_. Taylor understood the message of the song and what Harry was trying to get across - he wanted simplicity but also wanted a certain feeling of nostalgia when you listened to the song, and Taylor had a certain way of being able to turn words into stories and stories into masterpieces, which is exactly what she did with this song.

It was a new addition to One Direction's newest album, although Taylor never asked what they were writing the song for and Harry liked that. He knew tons of people were going to have to listen to it and approve it before anything definite happened, but he also knew that they were going to fall in love with this song once they figured out Taylor co-wrote it.

It's not like Harry was giving her all of the credit, but he couldn't help but want to. She brought the song to life. 

===

The two had made the roughest of rough demos and were listening to it while sitting on Taylor's back porch. She had a tiny studio in her basement and she suggested that Harry record it just in case. 

It sounded sort of thrown together and that's because it was, but it also sounded just like Harry imagined. No one would ever hear this version (unless it leaked) but that was alright with him, just as long as he had it for reference. 

Okay, maybe he just wanted it so he could remember this night. 

"This part, listen," Taylor said excitedly, closing her eyes as the second chorus rolled around. "You do this riff thing and then your voice goes up. It's so good."

Harry bit back a smile. He didn't say anything, just kept quiet and watched on as Taylor got lost in the song. She opened her eyes and looked back at Harry.

He ripped his eyes away, but it was too late. 

"You were staring."

"Observing."

She smirked and lifted herself from the chair, walking around to the stereo that had the song playing. Taylor removed the CD, sliding it back into its case before coming back and handing it to Harry. "Don't lose this. Guard it with your entire life."

Harry took it and secured it away with full intentions of downloading it to his phone when he got the chance. "Absolutely," he said. "Thanks so much, Taylor. Really means a lot."

Taylor put her hands in her back pockets and shrugged, like it was nothing. But it was everything. 

"You heading out now? I can call for a car, if you want," she offered.

"Oh, I see, this is what you do. Write songs with people and then throw them to the curb once you've got your fix," Harry teased before standing up. 

She laughed and shook her head. "You know you're welcome to stay, but only if you want. I just don't want to keep you from anything. I know you've got to be knee-high in things to do."

"Oh, come on, don't say that because we both have things to do and you know that."

Taylor smiled with a defeated look on her face and nodded. "You're incredibly right. I've got about a million things to do."

"Exactly." Harry grinned. "Let's go inside."

Taylor cocked an eyebrow. "Hey," she took a few steps to get closer to him and put a finger to Harry's chest. "This isn't going to turn into a date."

Harry squinted his eyes. "What does this have to be in order for it to turn into a date?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Harry." Taylor bit back a smile. "Now, if you're staying, I'm fixing you dinner.

"Isn't that something someone does for someone on a date?" Harry looked at her with challenging eyes.

"It's called being a decent human being." Taylor said. She was still only inches away from his face and it was taking everything in Harry not to kiss her. 

"Whatever you say."

"Good," she said, taking a few steps backward but still keeping eye contact. "Coming?"

Harry closed his eyes and licked his lips. He felt chills run across his body and all he could see in his head were those eyes. Those stupid, piercing blue eyes.

"Coming." he said, following suit behind Taylor.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic for myself, really. i decided to upload it here just in case anyone else wanted to read it. i don't write regularly, so sorry if there were any mistakes (i'm sure there were tons).
> 
> i'm kind of wanting to make a second part, but i don't know yet. it was hard enough writing this. let me know what you think!


End file.
